Protect and Serve
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Like Equestria, The Griffon Kingdom has their own police force. From urban area police, to highway patrol, and even counterterrorism squads, it is their job to uphold the law and do their part to be a part of the growing community in a now bustling Griffonstone.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Protect and Serve**

 **Chapter 1: Polizei**

The Griffon Kingdom is growing. Once upon a time, our capital city Griffonstone was a mess. Now it is a growing metropolis with very strong trade ties to Equestria on land, in the air, and at sea. Where cities grow and bustle, there will always be crime. That is where we come in. My name is Geline De Graaf, and I bid you a very fond welcome.

Our job is to keep law and order in the Griffon Kingdom. Even if I am a countess, I earned my way through training and working in the field. I am now a captain in our police force. We police-griffons have a mantra: 'Nothing is ever given, it is earned, you protect all species with compassion, duty, and dedication to upholding the law of the Kingdom'

One of the keys about being a police-griffon is learning to get along with civilians. You want to be a police-griffon someone can come up to, and ask for directions if they get lost and make sure they can rely on you to keep the populous safe. A police-griffon must know the limits of their authority, and still be one you can have a conversation with.

I was there at the ceremony to see my cousin Gabby make it through training at the Academy. She saluted me, and hugged me on the podium. I always love how she nuzzles her soft cheek against mine. It is police-griffons like Gabby that let others know that we are griffons too. We are still griffons you can talk to, and not worry about police brutality.

That is not to say we have some serious gear for our work. Starting from the top, we wear a navy blue and black peaked cap with a silver cross with a double-headed eagle front and center with a black visor. We wear a light blue-grey top, and a black bulletproof vest with a place for our badge along with pockets for tactical purposes while in the field.

It even says 'Polizei' in white lettering in the top left corner. Our sidearm is the Walther P4 pistol. We also carry a small can of mace, a black polypropylene police baton, a walkie-talkie on our vests, a tactical flashlight, and of course police cars. There are times your wings and speed can get you so far. That is why our police car is the BMW M3 E90 CRT.

They are easily recognizable by their grey and blue livery and blue lights. Their engine power and speed makes them great for our officers patrolling the local Autobahn. Gabby and I were going on our routine patrol in the city. The morning was largely uneventful. Gabby helped an old hen cross the street. I knew Gabby would make a very good officer.

You cannot expect everyday to be like in an action movie, but situations do come up where we have to take action. When it is really serious such as a hostage situation, then their is only one unit to call: 'The Guard'. They are the elite of the Royal Griffon Police. They are the kingdom's counterterrorism unit, and they are the ones with the firepower.

These griffons are not only dressed in all black tactical gear and helmets and armed with the new SIG MPX submachine gun and HK G36K assault rifle, and they have two Marder Evolution armored personnel carriers to get them to where they need to go. They are the best of the best. And us? We are just your neighborhood-friendly police-griffons.

At the station, everybirdy is hard at work. There is Gretchen at the front desk, or you may find Greta, Gabby, Gilda, Irma, Giselle, and others hard at work in the office. Days do not go by when we get notifications from our neighbors in Equestria to keep on the lookout for ponies on the run. We police officers have to be ready for anything that comes up.

That day arrived when we got our first call into action. There was a bank robbery in progress with hostages in the lobby. The sirens sounded, and we were on our way downtown. We stopped our cars, and hid behind them with pistols aimed at the entrance, "Alright, I got eyes on the suspect, it's a tiger griffon, alright Gabby do your thing," said Giselle,

Tiger griffons are a very tough bunch. Because of their strength and tenacity, many crime bosses in the city use them as hired muscle. Then you get tercels like Giovanni. He is the first real career criminal in Griffonstone, this is his usual MO type, "Give it up, I ain't talking to no bluebirds! If anyone of yah makes a move, I start killing hostages!"

Gabby turned on the loudspeaker on our police car, and clicked the side button on the handheld device, "Umm...sir? I need for you to understand the severity of the situation you are in the process of creating, I would like for you to put the gun down, and come out with your talons behind your head," Gabby requested, and soon there was silence.

There was a light 'click' sound as he dropped his gun, and came out slowly to the plaza. It was then I noticed something was wrong as he pulled out a device from behind his feathers, "What on...HE'S GOT A BOMB!" I blasted, and Gilda took action and shot the suspect in the wrist which made him drop the device and wale in pain, "nice shot,"

With the device out of reach, we surrounded him pistols drawn. The fire departments bomb squad dealt with the explosive vest. That vest had enough C4 in it to take out all the hostages, and start a fire in the lobby. I am thinking that was his plan all along. Giselle cuffed his talons, legs, and wings, and he was put in the back of one of our police cars.

It was our first major scenario as police-griffons, and it was a success. Other than Gilda shooting him in the wrist, no one was hurt in the standoff. This is the kind of ending officers hope will happen in the end. I have read stories in the local paper. Not all situations like this are successful. Even if this is a successful operation, we have much to learn.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please read and review kindly. This is my first take on griffon police)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Protect and Serve**

 **Chapter 2: The Good Guys**

 **(As Told By: Officer Gabby)**

A few of my friends in Ponyville once asked me at a school assembly: 'If you cops have all kinds of weapons and gear, what do you do when you don't have them?'. That is a good question. What we griffons in the police force do is rely on our martial arts training. The police officers in 'The Guard' and the Royal Marines train us in hand-to-hand combat.

We police-griffons are trained in these martial arts: grappling, taekwondo, aikido and krav maga. That way we can be prepared for anything in the field. My name is Gabriella, or Officer Gabby. I am the deputy officer to Captain Geline De Graaf. She is my older cousin. She calls me 'Cookie Face' while I nickname her 'Thunder Flanks'. All in good fun.

My cousin is a harpy eagle-snow leopard griffon. We look to her for leadership in the field. The police-griffons at our station love and respect her. We are one big family at the station, and we all watch our backs in the field and in civvies. It surprises me how she's single. Her good looks and big healthy haunches make her a target for males, of course.

She would always say to me that she's really not into those guys that only set their mind on eggs. She wants a tercel that she can get to know on a personal level. As you can see, there are not very many guys out there whom are willing to take a chance on her, but the one will come for her one day. I just know it. This makes her a really tough catch.

"You know, I don't think you should carry handcuffs in the field, Captain De Graaf, they'll never get away if you just sit on them," Gilda teased,

"Very funny, Gilda, I like this big bum the way it is," my older cousin laughed back, "come now, Deputy Gabby, it is time for our daily patrol rounds,"

As a police-griffon, you meet all kinds of griffons in. You're not always going to have criminals like Giovanni roaming the streets. Most of the time, you get the minor offenses like fletchlings stealing candy from the corner store. That was the only bit of action we got today, "Alright, son, put it back," I said, seeing the fletchling sneak candy into his pocket.

He looked at me, and quickly made a break for it out of the store. He ran out, and into Geline's rear. One thing that's a good quality is to be good with kids. You want to be a figure of authority, and also something they can look up to and aspire to be when they grow up, "Now then, son, I need for you to apologize to the nice tercel," said Geline,

The fletchling pouted, and looked at the shopkeeper, "I'm sorry," he said, and turned his beak up at him. We had our talons on his shoulders, and led him to our police car. The next thing was to call his parents to let them know what their son was up to. His eyes widened when we mentioned that, "Please, don't call my mom, I don't wanna go back,"

When fletchlings don't have someone looking after them, they resort to such things like this. From the way he pleaded to me, I had to call up his parents. Minutes later, a griffon came by to pick him up, "Thank you so much for your help," she said in a slightly quickened voice, and led her son home. Something about his mother did not sit well with me.

"I don't like this one bit," I said, expressing my feelings about the mother to the captain as we got back into the police car after the brief exchange.

"I don't like it either, Gabby, I saw the way the boy looked at us, this fletchling needs help, we will drive by their house this afternoon," she replied,

We traced the number to a house on the east side of Griffonstone. We stopped the car in front of the house. The window shades were closed, but I could hear yelling coming from inside. There were also the sounds of slapping and hitting. She called him things I couldn't believe a mother would say to her own son, calling him stupid, garbage and scum.

It was time to take action. We looked into the boy's school records. It turned out that the boy had been diagnosed with autism. It broke my heart that the fletchling lived in a home like that. The captain and I came back to the house the next day. I knocked on the door, and the mother answered as she was just about to go to work, "Can I help you?"

"No, we are helping your son, you are hereby charged with the abuse and neglect of a child," said the captain to the look of shock on the mother's face. Gabby had her talons, and wings cuffed, and led her to the backseat of our police car. Gabby closed the door, and turned to me, "I need for you and Officer Gretchen to pick up the boy from school,"

"I will call the Foster Care Services, this fletchling deserves a better and more loving family," said my older cousin of a captain, I was there at school with Officer Gretchen to pick him up from classes as we were ordered. The boy flew up to us, and into my talons as I hugged him. Gretchen and I led him back to the station to see the other officers.

The boy watched as his mother was led to a holding cell, "What's gonna happen? Will I go to a new family?" he asked, his eyes demanding an answer

"We will find you a family, a better one, a loving one just for you," said Gretchen, "now come with me, and you can meet the other police-griffons,"

I nodded to him, and kneeled down to ruffle his feathers. Months later, the mother was tried and convicted. She was sentenced to five years in jail, and her son was adopted by another family. I went to visit the boy one day. He looked much happier, and came up to me with a beaming smile on his beak, "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you,"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony: Protect and Serve**

 **Chapter 3: Troopers**

Every officer at my precinct gives it their all. They do the best that they can, and just that small ounce of extra effort. I was proud of Gilda for her quick thinking against Giovanni. I had my doubts about Gilda at the Academy, but these are the times that I am glad to have been proven wrong. I am happy to be wrong in Gilda's case.

Each officer brings something to the station. With Gabby and Gretchen, you get joy and personality. With Gilda and sometimes Greta, you get sass and humor. Finally with Irma and Giselle, you get teamwork and communication. None of us are above the law, and none of us are below it. Our task is to make sure that there is balance.

Today, I was out on highway patrol with Gilda, and it took one pegasus to show that we police-griffons are still fast on our wings even in full gear. This is what we are trained for, "Gilda, you best button the chin strap on your cap," I said to Gilda, my partner tilted her head to ask 'why?'. Suddenly, a rainbow-colored bolt flashed passed us.

"That's why," I said, catching her cap with a free hand,

"I hear you're fast, Captain," said Gilda,

"You hear quite well," I replied back with a smirk as Gilda put back on her cap. We flew up to Gilda's friend whom was going above the speed limit to put it lightly. I flew in front to cut her off while Gilda was behind, and gesturing with her right talon to pull over. Instead of complying, the pegasus decided to speed up on the Skyway.

I turned to Gilda, and we nodded in unison as we applied our flight goggles and sped up to start the high speed chase, "You Bluebirds'll never catch me, I'm Rainbow Dash!" taunted the pegasus, this speedster of a Pegasus was racking up quite a few charges on her record as we chased her through Cloudsdale where she ran a red light.

We eventually did catch her at the Skyway out of Cloudsdale heading into Griffonstone. It was quite the flight. As police-griffons, our training regiment is longer than that of the Equestria Police Department. Our training in the police academy lasts for three years, then supervised field instruction before we become full-fledged police officers.

"Alright, fun is over, license and registration please," I requested, pulling up my flight goggles, "do you realize how fast you were going?"

"Faster than you, Law-Bird!" Rainbow Dash sassed,

If there is anything I find a 'turn-off' as ponies and griffons call it, it is sunglasses. They are rather outdated, and they do not make you look cool. Rainbow Dash made a grumble, and I got a chuckle when she called me 'Thunder Flanks' under her breath as she handed me her identification and her papers, "Danke, I really like my flanks,"

Gilda was looking over her papers, and writing a ticket. I stayed by to make sure Rainbow Dash did not try and pull a fast one. Gilda came back, and gave back Rainbow her license and registration, "We're going to have to give you a ticket for speeding, running a red light, and insulting a police officer," explained Gilda to her best friend,

"You can't do this to me, I'm your friend!" she pleaded,

"The law is the law, Dashie," replied Gilda, "with these charges..."

"You are going to have to come with us," I said, and had Rainbow Dash hoof-cuffed and taken back to the station. The other officers talked amongst themselves, and working on files and paperwork. I placed Rainbow Dash in the station cell, "Alright, we would like for you to stay the night here, until somepony comes here to pay your bail,"

Some ponies ask us why we have police cars when we know how to fly? The answer is quite simple. The car culture is on the rise among ponies such as earth ponies and unicorns, and griffons as well. We police-griffons not only have to deal with speedsters like Rainbow Dash, but also with speeding drivers. It is all about safety in our work.

Princess Twilight Sparkle came by the next morning to bail out her friend, "I'm sorry if Rainbow Dash caused you any trouble," she apologized, and paid the 167 bits to get her friend out of the station cell. Gabby waved Rainbow Dash goodbye, but the pegasus stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at us. Some ponies need to grow up.

"I love you too, Dashie," I sassed,

"I'd rather eat dirt, you fat flying turkey!" she blasted while Twilight bailed her out,

Correction. I am not fat. I am curvy and muscular. I have muscle to balance out my fluff. That is why my flanks are so big, smooth, and round. I went up to Gilda at her desk, "Good work, I feel you handled that very well, Officer Gilda," I said with a smile to her, and went to my desk with her report to file. Now Rainbow Dash has a record.

Here is a statistic I find most concerning when it comes to the use of force by police forces. The Royal Griffon Police Force only fired 85 bullets in the span of one year. In Equestria, a griffon mafia member was shot 90 times by Equestrian Police Forces. I know that ponies are not bad creatures, but some of their police need more training.

"Remember what happened to Giorgio," recalled Gretchen, "sometimes it's scary being a griffon in Equestria,"

"I know, Gretchen, I know," I said with a hand on her shoulder,

Giorgio was Giovanni's brother. He was sent to make connections with the Equestrian Mafia. He got into such business as drug trafficking, gun-running, and selling illegal foods on the black market. When the Equestrian Police found out, they trailed him to a casino in Las Pegasas, where they shot him over 90 times as he got into his car.

Even if he was a high-up member of the Griffon Mafia, there is such thing as excessive force on a civilian. I understand Gretchen's worries. I do watch my back being a griffon in a land ruled by ponies. We all serve Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. They are the heads of the Royal Griffon Police Force, and we all do our part for the community.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony: Protect and Serve**

 **Chapter 4: A Growing Community**

Today was a good day at the station. The paperwork from the officers is up to date, and we were getting a new arrival fresh off passing her supervised field test. Her name is Galena. With the smile on her beak, she looked ready for work in the office and field, "Officer Galena, reporting for duty," she said with a salute in my office.

"Good to have you with us, my name is Geline De Graaf, I am the Captain of this Precinct, come now I will show you to your office space and have you meet the other officers on duty," I replied, and led her out of my office and into the office space. As a police-griffon, you treat others as you would treat yourself no matter the species.

"This is Officer Gabby," I said introducing the former mail-delivery griffon,

"Hi yah!" said Gabby brightly, with a griffon like that, it is hard to get angry at someone who looks so happy,

"This is Officer Gilda and Officer Greta," I said introducing a few more,

"Good to have you with us, Tiger," said Gilda with that sass she is known for. I think Galena might have just earned her nickname at that moment. According to her grades in the Police Academy, Galena would have made it into 'The Guard', but she turned it down for an easier working environment. Galena looks like a hard worker.

"Over in the break room is Irma and Giselle, and our front desk officer Gretchen," they all waved to the now arrival, "now, Officer Galena, as I am the head of this precinct, I ask that you do everything the best you can, and a little bit more, that little bit goes a long way, and uphold the mantra, I know you will be a great officer,"

Galena saluted, "Thank you, Captain, you can count on me," said Galena,

"We look out for each other, and we look out for the community," said Gilda,

"Trust us, when you're a part of this station, you're a part of something special," said Irma,

Believe it or not, most the action we see in the field is not all explosions, gunfights, and violence. Most of the action involves helping out the community. Peaceful actions bring communities together, and violence tears it apart. We got a surprise today from the little griffon we saved from the abusive home. His name is Grayling.

The hatchling diagnosed with autism received a gentle hug from every officer in the station so that he will feel welcomed. Officer Gilda ruffled his top feathers, and Officer Gabby nuzzled her cheek with his in her hug to him, "I wanted to come by the station to say thank you for everything you have done for me," said the little hatchling,

"It's what we do, big guy," said Gilda, "we're the good griffons, you can count on us,"

"Miss Galena?" said Grayling in awe, and hugged her, "you did it, your dream came true!"

"Yes it did, Grayling, yes it did," said the new officer, hugging him back,

Galena smiled at me. Something told me there was a story behind this, "I was this little hatchling's neighbor when he was living in his old home, I could hear his mother yelling at him a block away, I went up to her and told her what was on my mind, and told her that what she was doing to him was wrong," she explained to me.

"Sweetie, can you go play with the other officers? I need to speak to the captain," said Galena to Grayling, the hatchling nodded with a bright grin, and went to go play with the officers which turned into playing 'Cops and Robbers' with Gabby and a few toy police cars, "she would get up in my beak, saying I'm not his mother and she is"

"You will be happy to know that he has found a new family," I replied, Galena nodded,

"I know, it's good to know he's in good talons, and he has room to grow," she replied,

Galena looked out the window of my officer, "He's a good kid, very bright," she complimented

"Indeed, he is," I replied, and the hatchling has to go home as much as we wanted to keep him around the station. Seeing him hug his new family brings me joy knowing we helped him out of his old home. We do all we can for the city of Griffonstone from being crossguards for hatchlings going to school to directing the city traffic.

Galena was on patrol with Irma and Giselle on the Autobahn. Galena pulled over her first speeding car, and wrote her first ticket. All in the day in the life of a police-griffon. I was on patrol with my depute Officer Gabby. I laughed to myself seeing that one stereotype with the police might as well be true. Gabby saw Galena's car at a donut shop.

"Well, Cap'n, at least we know what to expect back at the station," Gabby pointed out,

"Fair point," I smirked, and we drove the police car back to the station after our city patrol,

"We've got donuts!" Galena cheered as the three boxes went to the break room with coffee as well,

"I get chocolate glazed with sprinkles!" said Gabby, giddy as a schoolgirl, an apple fritter went to Greta, an original glazed to Gilda, a chocolate glazed to Gretchen, and two chocolate eclairs for Irma and Giselle. I have been to this shop on off days. They refrigerate the chocolate and maple-frosted eclairs so the cream-filling is nice and cold.

I got myself a glazed cinnamon twist, and a nice hot cup of coffee. It is nice to look forward to the little things at the station especially after you finish the daily routines. I went to the break room, and noticed we were out of coffee whitener. I just sugar in my coffee instead, "Excuse me, could I ask one of you to make a run to the store?"

"Are we out of coffee creamer?" asked Gilda from her office cubical.

"Yes we are," I replied back, mixing in a packet of sugar in my coffee,

"I'll do it," volunteered Gabby, "cap'n, do you want French Vanilla or Hazelnut?"

"You can pick what you think is good," I replied, and went back to my office, the fun never stop around here,


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Pony: Protect and Serve**

 **Chapter 5: The Big Case (Part 1)**

 **(As Told By: Officer Gilda)**

It was bound to happen. There was going to be a case that would allow us to prove ourselves as police-griffons. It all began with a recent string of kidnappings that had been plaguing the city. Our peg board had four 'missing hatchling' warrants. This all came in the span of one week. Like the captain and the other officers, I started to worry.

"What're we gonna do?" asked Gretchen with urgency, "this is the fourth kidnapping this week!"

"Gretchen, calm down, we'll get to the bottom of this," said Gabby reassuringly with a hand on her shoulder

Captain De Graaf gave us some clues to help with the investigation, "Hmm...I am noticing a pattern in these disappearances, here," Geline walked up to the peg board, and explained her reasoning, "all the reports of the disappearances are coming from the Fountain District, and the Market District which in the center and west sides of the city,"

"The Fountain District is in the center of town, and the Market is to the west," said Galena,

"I'm starting to see a pattern," I said wrapping my brain around the clue the captain presented to us,

For days we interviewed families of the missing hatchlings, and interrogated griffons with ties to Equestria's Underworld. Not even career criminals like Giovanni knew that this secretive operation was going down. The family interviews were the most helpful seeing that we now know where the biggest majority of the kidnappings were occurring.

"Girls! Girls! I think I got something," said Gabby, it was thanks to her that we got a break,

"What did you find, Gabby?" Geline asked curiously as gabby went up to the peg board,

"Well, you were right, Cap'n, there's a pattern," explained Gabby, "the Fountain District is here in the center, and the Market District is to the west, the sun is the center of the solar system and the moon rises in the west," I scratched the side of my head at the clue presented by Officer 'Puffy Cheeks'. Some answers seemed a bit dimmer than others.

"The princesses are behind this!" suggested Irma to my dismay as I pinched the bridge of my beak,

"No you numbskull, our kidnappers are ponies," I said, the officers gathered looked and nodded to each other,

Captain De Graaf explained further. She is one of the smartest griffons I know. Trust me, her brains aren't in her haunches, "Good work, Officer Gilda, Officer Gabby, now, there have been four kidnappings in the past week, there are four princesses in Equestria, the Sun of Celestia and the Moon of Luna, so you are right, our kidnappers are ponies,"

"It looks like we're going to Equestria," I said, ready to break this case wide open with these clues,

"We will still need permission from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to conduct our investigation," pointed out Galena,

We presented ourselves to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The Royal Guards disarmed us at the entrance to the palace of everything from our sidearms to our tazers, "Good to see you, Captain De Graaf, and it is good to see your officers under your command are also doing well, now what can we do for you today?" asked Princess Celestia,

"Your Majesties, we have reason to believe that there is serious criminal activity in Equestria," explained the Captain,

"Of what sort do you speak of? Crime comes in many forms," asked Princess Luna, I raised my taloned hand to speak,

Captain De Graaf lightly nodded to give me permission to speak, "We believe there's a kidnapping operation going down, four hatchlings have been kidnapped in the past week or so, we sorted out the clues and they all point to our kidnappers being ponies and their base of operations being somewhere in Equestria," I explained to the Princesses.

"If there is anything you might know that can help us, I would be much appreciated," said Captain De Graaf,

"There has been a new movement gaining influence with the ponies recently," said Princess Celestia,

"I believe I know of what you speak of, they call themselves the 'Order of the Golden Dawn'," said Princess Luna, "an odd bunch they are, from what I know they are unicorns and earth ponies, blank-flanks, none of their members have cutie marks to show for, they have their manes shaved, and wear blue and white robes, that is all that I know,"

"Do you know anything of their recent activity?" asked the Captain to the Princesses,

"No, they are quite secretive to the public eye," replied Princess Celestia,

"Thank you, I believe we have all the information we will need," said De Graaf, and we saluted to our superiors, and left the palace with our weapons given back to us from the Royal Guards. As we left the palace, I felt a few more pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, "so, we have a movement that is gaining influence among the ponies,"

"They're activities aren't even known by the princesses, very strange," said Gretchen, scratching her chin,

"I've a feeling I know what we might be up against, and it's not a good one," added Gabby worriedly,

"I believe we have a cult on our talons," said Geline, "now then, we need to start planning, how groups like this work is that they will send members out to try and gather new followers, so we will need to find one of their members and question them, if you are spotted by them, they will try to run, take them down, but do not use lethal force,"

"This will be our first undercover mission, Ladies, so no uniforms," she added,

"We can do this, let's bring those griffon hatchlings home safe," said Gabby, ever the confidence booster,

We went to Griffonstone and our precinct. We prepared to go to work. We took off our uniforms and had our badges and sidearms hidden under our wings. It was the mid afternoon when we arrived in Cantorlot. I sat down with the Captain at a café when we spotted one robed member in the middle of town square, "Look over there," I whispered,

"Gabby what's your twenty?" I radioed to Gabby, she was waving from another café,

"You and Gilda are going to follow that pony, report back to me where he goes and what you see," ordered the Captain,


End file.
